


Best Friends, Right?

by rapmonned



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Teasing, mom-Kasa, more tags laters, otaku eren, otaku levi, otaku main characters, sassy armin, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonned/pseuds/rapmonned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have been best friends for who knows how long. They've always been best friends. But what about all the girls who like Levi? Don't you think they would confess to him? Don't you think Eren will feel left out? What about Levi's feelings? All these questions will be answered inside this book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Introduction

Eren Yeager/Jaeger: 16 yrs old, very gay, has a strange group of friends which include: Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert,etc., has chocolate brown hair, teal eyes, tan skin 

Levi Ackerman: 17 yrs old, gay, kind of an asshole, pretty blunt, makes shit and eyebrow jokes, really good and trustworthy friend

Mikasa Ackerman: 16 yrs old, lesbian, Eren's adopted sister, very overbearing and protective, anything happens to Eren she'll cut a bitch

Armin Arlert: 16 yrs old, gay, smarty pants, has a blond bowl cut, kinda looks like a girl, big bright blue eyes, really sassy but acts a bit shy

Hange/ Hangi Zoë: 17 yrs old, beyond crazy, says "It's all for science!", loves experimentation, one of Levi's other friends, non-binary

Erwin Smith: 17 yes old, gay, cool, calm, collected, also one of Levi's friends, kinda like a commander (AOT)

Jean Kirchstein: 16 yrs old, kind of an asshole but a good friend otherwise, gay, has a horse face 

Marco Bodt: 16 yrs old, gay, like Jesus but with freckles, really sweet

Sasha Braus: 16 yrs old, straight, in a relationship with Connie, always eating or chomping on a potato

Connie Springer: 16 yrs old, straight, in a relationship with Sasha, kinda like the jokester of the group of friends

Annie Leonhart: 16 yrs old, lesbian, pretty much a blonde female Levi but more friendly, keeps pretty much everything to herself

Bertold Hoover: 16 yrs old, gay, in a relationship with Reiner, kinda shy but super friendly, like a giant teddy bear

Reiner Braun: 16 yrs old, gay, in a relationship with Bertold, is really buff looking

Grisha and Carla Yeager/Jaeger: Eren and Mikasa's parents, married, Carla-daycare manager, Grisha-doctor, Carla-40 yrs old, Grisha-41 yrs old

Side Characters: Shadis, Nile, Nanaba, Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunter, Isabel, Farlan, Ymir/Krista|Christa, and maybe a few OC's


	2. A Day in the Life of Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title is, Baka.

**Eren POV (Breaking the 4th wall)**

Sup. I'm Eren. As you saw in 'my profile' that I'm 16. So I'm in high school aka a living hell, but I gots the friends so it's all good. Well enough of my yammering, on the the story.

~Monday Morning~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Smack.

**Eren POV**

"Ugh. Stupid alarm clock." I grumbled into my pillow. I got up from my squeaky bed and and headed to my bathroom. 'School. Yay(￣ー￣)' I thought as I brushed my teeth. 'Why do we even go to school on Monday? Why not Tuesday or Wednesday? Ugh. Whatever. I need to hurry up before I'm late.' I grabbed my Black Butler t-shirt, navy blue jeans, Black Converse, an Attack on Titan hoodie and got dressed. "Noice." I said as I looked in to the mirror 'trying' to style my hair. "Eh forget it. My hair is official unmanageable." I declared. After looking at myself throughly I went downstairs and made myself a PopTart. I popped it into the toaster and grabbed all my stuff for school. The PopTart popped out of the toaster and I put it in mouth anime-style and headed out to school. 'Wait Mikasa!' I thought as ran back toward my house. I pulled open the door and shouted at the top of my lungs "Mika!" and all I heard was silence. 'Guess she's not here. Wait if she's not here then...' "FUCK! I'm so late!" I screamed as I rushed towards my high school. When I got to the door it was locked. "Shit." I mumbled. "Can someone let me in?" I said as I banged on the door. Then I saw someone with parted black hair that looked like it was in an undercut and I could only think of one person. "Levi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now head to class."

"Thanks so much!" I said as I pulled him into a bear hug.

"Get off, you shitty brat!"

"Okay, okay. Bye Levi!" I said as I ran down the hallway. "Wait isn't the bell about to-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Well shit. Guess I'll look for Armin and Mikasa."

"Eren!"

"Seems like everything is happening for me today."

"Why were you so late?" asked the very concerned Mom-kasa.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so late if you woke me up, Mikasa- su- casa!"

"I did, but you wouldn't budge."

"Guys class is about to start in like 2.5 seconds."

"Alright coconut. You and me will discuss this later." I said as I eyed Mikasa.

"Yeah, whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes.

**~Lunch~**

"My favorite part of the day. Lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now sit down so I can eat my lunch." said Horse - I mean Jean.

"So you can eat your delicious hay." I egged on.

"Fuck you, Jaeger."

"No thanks. I'm not into horse dick."

"Guys can you please stop fighting. Especially you, Jean."

"Thanks Freckled Jesus."

"Alright. Enough of this nonsense." Levi demanded.

"Oh! Hey, Levi!✌

"Sup, brat."

"Alright everyone! Prepare your anus for this very exciting news!"

"What's the news?!" We all said simultaneously.

"I've got a girlfriend!" he declared.

"Is it Sasha?" Levi deadpanned.

"No, wait, yeah. How do you know?"

"Well...It's actually really obvious. You two looked like a couple from the start." Armin stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"I need to make an announcement as well." Reiner declared.

"Ugh! What now?"

"Stop being a sourpuss, Mr. OCD." I nagged.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I've got a bae. Also I made a new friend too add to our squad."

"Cool! Who's the  new friend?" Sasha said as she stuffed more Doritos down her throat.

"Sasha! When did you get here?! And when did you and Connie become a thing?!" I asked confused.

"I'll tell you later just go with it." she whispered.

"Okay...."

"Anyways my bae is drum roll please.......Bertolt! Also the new friend I made, her name is Annie. She actually said she'll be attending this school on Friday."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"What's so good about meeting new people?"Levi questioned.

"Maybe we befriend them or..they could get a crush on one of us!" I said as I playfully wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ohhh snap!" Armin said as he sassily snapped his fingers.

"Way to show your gayness, Armin. Such a fan-fucking-tastic way."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, okay, but what if I'm not into girls, huh?" Levi said as he smirked.

"W-wait? You're not?"

"Never said I wasn't into girls, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Now that just makes me curious! You're so mysterious."

"Life's a mystery."

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Welp. Off to class. See ya guys later."

"Bye!" everyone exclaimed.

"Bye, brat."

 

~End Of Day~

 

"Hey mom! We're home!"

"Hi sweetie! How's school?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well that's good, I guess."

"If Mr. Jaeger is needed, he will be in his room."

"Mr. Jaeger better be studying!"

"Yes, mother darling."

"Actually come back here, dinner's ready."

"WoOoO! Shrimp Alfredo!" I said as I sat at the dinner table. I glanced to my right and noticed Dad wasn't here. "Why's Dad not here?" I asked while I chewed Alfredo.

"Business trip. He'll probably be gone for a few days."

"You good mom?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. We'll survive with the old man." She chuckled.

"That's the spirit! Alright, I'm finished so Imma head to bed."

"Alright. Night, Eren." Mom and Mikasa called out as I walked up the stairs. Once I entered my room, I immediately stripped and showered so that I could get into bed quicker. As I flopped onto my bed, I huffed a goodnight and fell into an 8 hour slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know I have no excuses to being late for posting anything in a loooooong time. I mean I went to China for gods sake. It was really fun, thanks for asking. In China, many things are banned such as WATTPAD! So I was stuck one month without it and it sucked!!!! It was like hell but worst, like super hell. But overall I had fun. But I'll make sure to try and post as much as I can like all the time. 
> 
> ~CoolCat


	3. Meeting Hange!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange Zoë (nonbinary fabulous person aka best shipper ever) is introduced.

Eren POV

'Another day, more lessons.' I thought sarcastically as I started head toward Maria High's double doors. 'At least I'm not late this time.' "Hey Eren!"

"Oh, hey Armin. How's life?"

"Not bad, but these boyfriend struggles, man."

"I tell ya." I said with a gruffly, old man impression.

"You sound like my grandpa, stop that!" He said as he giggled his ass off.

"I think that was the point, majestic eagle." I said in a mockingly manner.

"Oh shut up, Jaeger."

"Bad majestic eagle, bad." I said as I Maka chopped his head with my newly shipped Soul Eater notebook.

"Okay, okay. It's almost 9, we better head to class. See ya, Eren." He called out as he walked down the hallway.

"Bye, Armin."  I said as I walked through he door of Mrs. Ral's  room. "Morning, Mrs. Ral."

"Good morning." She replied cheerfully. I walked towards my seat to find that Levi's already there. "Mornin' Levi!"

"Morning, brat."

"Why must you always call me a brat?" I whined dramatically.

"Age, you dimwit."

"1 year isn't that big of an age gap, Levi." I replied.

"Whatever you say you're still my little brat."

'I'm his cute little- wait....what the hell??!?! I shouldn't be thinking like this. He's one of my very close friends. No romantic feelings at all.' I said with a slight blush on my face. As I recovered, I swear I saw a small smile on his face. "Was that a smile I see?"

"Are you blind or just plan fucking stupid? You know damn well I don't smile."

"Are you sure cause my teal eyes have never deceived me before." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Stop you dumbass and sit in your damn seat. Class is about to start."

"When did you ever find class interesting?" I questioned.

"How about you do me a favor and shut the fuck up."

"Touchy." I said as I slid in to my seat.

"Alright! Time for class to begin."

"Ughh..." I groaned. Once I heard Mrs. Ral clear her throat, I knew that I should just shut up.

"Dumbass." I heard Levi scoff.

  
~Lunch~

"Ahhh! I'm so fucking hungry!" I moaned as I sat next to Armin and Mikasa. "What do you guys have for lunch?"

"Baloney sandwich, grapes, and some water. What about you, 'Kasa?"

"Cobb salad and some Ice."

"Crushed or cubed?" I asked.

"The drink you dumbass." A voice added.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked gingerly.

"Hey! What about me, Levi?" Another voice whined.

"Shut it, shitty glasses."

"Who is this shitty glasses character?" I asked intrigued.

"I'll have them introduce them self."

"Them?" I asked.

"Sup, bitches!! Nah, I'm just fucking with ya, but I'm Hange/Hangi. Nice to meetcha."

"Hey! I'm Eren and these-"

"Yeah. I know. Levi talks about-"

"Okay! Hange time for you to stop spouting bullshit." Levi said as he grabbed them by the mouth. "Uhh....okay...let me just finish eating." I said awkwardly.

"Sorry for that bitch. They were just spouting nonsense. Now that finally get to eat my-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Well shit. Guess I'll eat in my next class."

"Wait, what class do you have next?"

"Shadis?"

"Shadis will get all pissy cause you ate in his class, you know that right?"

"And look at all the fucks I give?"

"I don't think I see anymore." I agreed.

"At least you know me." He said before walking off with his brown paper bag.

"Wait for me!" I yelped as I ran after him.

"Why? I'm gonna be late."

"Walking to class is boring without a friend so...plus we're in the same class." I said as I tagged along.

"Wait!!!" Another came rushing after us and ended up crashing into me. "Hange!"

"I've got something to tell you, Eren. Levi we need some privacy."

"Whatever. Fuck it." He mumbled as he walked off.

"What's so important that you had to come knocking me down in the middle of the hallway?" I said as I brushed myself off.

"Do you, Eren Jaeger, have romantic felling for Levi Ackerman?"

"W-w-what?!" I asked with heat rising towards my face. 'Why am I blushing over some stupid shit like this. I may be gay but I know Levi is just my best friend, right' I thought as my face deepened into a more red shade.

"So what's it gonna be, Eren? Yes or no?"

"I don't know cause I've only seen him platonically kinda like Armin and Mikasa."

"Oh don't worry about it. You find love with that lovable bastard. I swore to my Riren fandom that you two will get together."

"HAHHHHH??!?"

"Gotta go, Eren! Byeeee!" She said as she rushed down the hall. 'Levi was right that bitch is crazy af. But I like her free spirit, unlike a certain midget I know. But did she really mean she would play "matchmaker" just to get me and Levi together. Damn, true commitment to your fandom be like.' I thought as I continued walking to class.

~Before Driving Home~ 

'Ahh. The end of the day. Off to get-' My thoughts were interrupted by a pissed Bitch-Kasa. "Eren! Where. The Fuck. Were You."

"Sorry, Mom-Kasa. I had business to take care of."

"And what was that?"

"Had to take a piss." I replied bluntly.

"Whatever. Let's just go home."

"Alright." I said as me and Kasa climbed in and we drove home.

Levi POV

"Thanks for introducing me to your adorkable boyfriend." Hangi mused.

"He's not my boyfriend just yet."

"Then when will Riren start sailing?" They whined.

"I don't know, Hange. What do you suppose I should do to make this 'ship' sail, huh?" I asked irritated.

"I'm a scientific genius! I'll come up with something." They declared proudly.

"I don't know about 'genius' more like crazy psychopath. Yeah I like that better."

"You know what happens when people doubt me, Levi? They end up being wrong."

"Ha. Very funny, but guess what. I'm never wrong."

"Yeah okay. Wait till you start fucking Eren to oblivion cause of good ol' me."

"I already planned on doing that, so don't worry." I smirked.

"Yeah okay. I gotta go. I here the yaoi calling me. Bye, Levi!" They said as they raced off to a nice red Ford.

"Bye, Hangi." I said as I drove toward my mom's apartment aka home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes. Chapter 2 now published. Moar character have ben introdved. Just kidding. But in all seriousness, I've actually stayed on schedule. That's such an achievement!! High five to me. God I'm lonelyI kid but whatever. Send comments, vote for this story and tell me if I fucked up anywhere. Thanks bunches.


	4. The Confession That Does It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Simone and Bitch-Kasa will now forever hate her brother's future boyfriend.

  
**Levi POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. PUNCH.

"Well shit." I murmured as I groggily got up from bed and glanced at my broken alarm clock. 'Guess I'll buy one this weekend.' I thought as I walked into my bathroom and handled my mess composure. "I look like a fucking mess and the I fucking hate messes." I mumbled as I styled my undercut to at least make it look like I'm not a fucking slob. I strolled toward my closet mumbling options for my daily wardrobe. "Maybe I'll go with my Tokyo Ghoul shirt, My jeans aka Levi's, and some Vans." I said as stripped and lazily threw on the outfit. "Can't wait for season 3 of Tokyo Ghoul. I'll just have to satisfy myself with the mangas in the mean time." I said as I walked downstairs. "Morning mom. Can you hand me that cinnamon bagel next to you?"

"Good morning, sweetie. Here you go." She said as she handed me the bag of bagels.

"Thanks." I said added powered sugar to the already sweet bagel. "Welp, I'm heading out. See ya mom."

"Bye sweetie have a nice day at school."

I drove to my school in my Kia Sorento and parked in the student parking lot. I saw my 'squad' near Eren's parked car. I strolled over to where they are casually and greeted them how I normally greet everybody. "Sup' brats."

"Hey, Levi. Me and Connie here were deciding which anime is better: Another (Eren) or Corpse Party (Connie). What do you choose?" Eren said as he looked at me with his amazingly adorkable teal eyes.

"I prefer Another because the plot was way better." I stated a matter of factly.

"Yes! High five, Levi!" He said as he waved his hand over my head. "Don't leave me hangin'!" He said eagerly.

"Fine." I said as we slapped each other's hand together. 'They're warm, like his personality, or like a warm batch of cookies.' I thought.

"We better get going. Class is going to start any moment. Bye, guys." Armin and Mikasa said as they walked to class.

"Oh, yeah. Me and Sasha gotta bounce. See ya." Connie said as he dragged Sasha with him to class.

"Guess it's just us. Which class do you have, Levi?" Eren spoke out.

"Oluo. You?"

"Me, too. Wanna walk together?"

"Sure. Where else am I supposed to go? Home?"

"Heh, right." He said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously in the cutest. We walked to class in an peaceful silence. When we got to class, it was just about to start. "Hurry up, you two. You were nearly late." Mr Oluo screeched.

"Yes, sir." Eren and I muttered as we sat in our desk.

"Okay. Good morning, class. I'm sorry for the interruption." He said as he shot us a glare that didn't bother neither of us. "Today we'll be discussing....

**~Lunch~**

**3rd Person**

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Hange squealed excitedly.

"Hey, Hange!" Eren's squad cheered simultaneously.

"Can you keep quiet for like one second, shitty glasses?" Levi chided as he glared at her.

"Aww come on. You know you love me!" They whined playfully.

"Yeah when I learn to love messes." Levi said sarcastically. Then a petite, hazel eyed girl by the name of Simone Phillips **(A/N: Btw, that's me!)** walked up to the handsome man called Levi and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "U-um. Levi? I-is it o-okay t-that w-we talk?" She stuttered out. "A-and i-i-in private, p-pl-please?"

"Sure, whatever." He replied as he stood up from his seat and walked with Simone to the roof of the school.

**Eren POV**

"Guys! Who dares me to see what Levi and Simone are talking about?"

"Me!" Everyone except Mikasa, Armin, and Marco.

"Eren, that has to be the most stupidest thing you've ever said." Mikasa said bluntly.

"Agreed." Armin and Marco agreed with a nod of their heads.

"Don't say that plus you all know that stupid is my middle name." I said as I pointed at myself proudly.

"No it's not! Your middle name is Alexander." Jean neighed from across the table.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, Horseface, I'll do it personally." I grumbled. "Anyway, I'm doing it like it or not."

"Alright. Go ahead and embarrass yourself." Mikasa sighed.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I skipped my way towards the stairs.

**Simone POV (Surprise once again!)**

"I know you are probably wondering why I called you out here today. I did so so I could tell you how I feel. Please don't interrupt. Okay.....I've always had a small crush on you and it grew more and more as I seen you around the school. It may seem like stalking, but honest to Maria I wasn't! It took me a while to gather the courage to speak to you in person and to say....I LOVE YOU, LEVI ACKERMAN!" I spoke confidently knowing that I was terrified. **(A/N: Eren left after I said that meaning he didn't hear the whole thing.)**

"First of all, I barely know you and you barely know me, so why would I date you? Secondly, that 'watching from a distant' shit obviously the same thing as stalking. Thirdly, I already like someone else, so you can obviously see that my answer is no."

"B-bu-but..I said I loved you." I stuttered as I tried to look in his face.

"I don't really give a fuck because you don't love me and don't try to argue with me about this 'I love you' bullshit because that 'love' you have for me is meant for someone else. Now I'm going to leave before you start bawling your eyes out." He said as he turned away and left me to my own tears.

**Eren POV**

'I can't believe Levi didn't tell me that he was straight! I told him that I was gay and he didn't seem to mind. Did he think I would start falling for him or something?? But it's Best Friends Code to tell each other everything! I why he didn't tell me is what is making me confused! Are we really not best friends in his mind or is it something else?! I don't know cause he won't tell me!' I thought angrily as I stormed off to find the nearest room that wasn't a classroom. I ended up sulking in a janitor's closet. As I sat there for about 15 minutes rerunning the confession over and over again, getting angry and depressed over something so stupid. I could just accept him for who he is, but I just can't. A few seconds later I hear loud banging on the janitor's door. I hesitantly open the door to see that it was Armin and Mikasa. "Eren!" They gasped and rushed toward my side.

"Hey." I said as I added an awkward wave.

"Oh my god! I was starting to worry when you didn't come back! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Armin asked concerned.

"Totally. Now can we leave before I pass out from the toxic fumes?"

"Yeah, sure, but your going to tell me the truth when we get to the car, right?" Mikasa interrogated.

"Alright, alright. Now let's get to class." I said as we walked down the hall in silence.

**~Before Everyone Leaves~**

**Levi POV**

"Hangi! Hange! Shitty Glasses!" I yelled from across the parking lot.

"You called." Hangi whispered in my ear from behind.

"Ah! What the fuck?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAAH!" They cackled.

"It's not funny, you sack of shit." I growled.

"Save that for when you get laid to that adorable boyfriend you plan on getting."

"Save what?"

"Growling, grunting, any kind of sexual noise."

"It wasn't sex- you know what, we're going to end that conversation. I actually have something important to tell you."

"What is it?!~"

"Some girl confessed to me today."

"Damn! I was hoping you were going to say Eren!"

"If only, but i didn't see him the rest of the day."

"Oh, fuck!"

"What?" I asked getting worried.

"He heard about it."

"And how do you know that? Did you see him at all?"

"Nope and that's how I know."

"My question is how do you know?"

"Your ship is collaborating with KageHina! Oh my god! This is AWESOME!!"

"What the fuck is KageHina?"

"Look it up! It's on this show called Haikyu!"

"Guess I'll give it a shot. Thanks for the talk and I'll speak to my brat tomorrow. See ya." I said with a two finger salute to wave off Hange.

"Bye, shorty!" They called back.

**Eren POV**

"Come on, 'Kasa. Let's go."

"Alright, coming." she said as she jogged over to my black Volvo. "Bye, guys!" She called back to our friends.

"Bye!" They called back as she shut the door. I started the car and we drove home. "I believe that I was promised a confession." Mikasa spoke.

"Fine! You want to know so bad?! Levi got confessed to and he probably said yes because she was pretty and looked like she was smart! I'm upset cause he could've told me that he was straight!! There!" I yelled.

"Eren, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that hard on you." She said he voice sounding like it was nearly gone.

"I'm sorry, I've should've calmed down before telling you."

"We can hug it out later. To lighten the mood, why don't we play some music?"

"Don't mind if you do." I said as I lent her my iPhone 5c. **(A/N: iPhone 5c because it's Eren. XD)**  

"Hmmm what song to– oh! I know!" She said as she tapped SoundCloud and typed something. After her last tap, one of my favorite songs came on. 

"Be my baby?! I love this song!!" I squealed. 

"Only my brother, plus I like this song, too." She said as she hummed along. As soon as the song was over, I grabbed my phone and went to my SoundCloud playlist and put it on shuffle. "West side! Girls all extra fine!" I sang. 

"The south side. They thick like apple pie." Mikasa hummed. 

"The east coast! The girls all down to ride!" I sang once more. 

"But what about the west side?" Mikasa asked her fingers gesturing towards me. 

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE WESTSIDE?!" I yelled. 

"Okay. Don't do that ever again." Mikasa chided as she grabbed the phone and changed it to this other song I had no clue about. 

"What song is this?"

"Kodokushi by Mihka and The End. It's one of my favorite songs." 

"Oh. I like it. Add it to playlist." 

"Which one?"

"Stuff."

"Is that really what you called it?" She asked dumbfounded. 

"Yep. Look." I said as quickly pointed to the screen. 

"Wow." She said unsurprised. "Of course you would name a playlist that."

"Aye. Don't throw shade. Not in my car."

"Alright, dad."

"Nope. I'm daddy." I said as I playfully wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ew. Plus you know I'm a lesbian." She said as she punched my arm playfully. 

"I know that. Maybe this Annie girl could be your type."

"Eh. Who knows?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Anywho, we're home. So let's see what mom made for dinner." I hopped out of the car, grabbing my bookbag and rushed towards the front door. As soon as I got there it was already opened and I fell into the house. 

"Hello, sweet– get off the floor you dingbat." She chuckled. 

"Thanks for opening the door, mom. Anywho...whatcha make for dinner?" I said as I picked myself off the floor and sat next to– "Dad?! When did you get here?"

"Hello to you too, Eren." He said with this look on his face.

"Sorry. I thought you were on a business trip."

"It got cancelled because of an unexpected death for the boss and 2 of my other co-workers."

"Aww, that's unfortunate. I'm sorry for their loss." I said sympathetically. 

"Yeah. Enough of morbid things, how was school today?" He asked cheerfully.

"Of all the questions for you to ask?" I retorted.

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Dad admonished. 

"Sorry but school is just stressful is all." I sighed. 

"It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"Yes, father-sir."

"What about you, Mikasa?"

"It could be better, but ya know." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Dinner's ready!~" Mom sang from the kitchen. She brought us a pan with some baked chicken and plates with some rice and what I dread most; vegetables. 

"Mom! You know I don't like vegetables!" I whined.

"Do you think I care? You're going to eat those vegetables like it or not." She demanded. 

"Mom, some brats just can't be tamed." Mikasa sighed with a shake of her head. 

"Come on, son. Just eat one or you won't get desserts." 

"I don't need dessert, but just so I can know what I'm missing out on, what is it?"

"It's your favorite brownies. With the golden, sticky caramel and the nicely toasted walnuts." Mikasa confirmed. 

"Dang it! Fine! I'll eat one, but if I get poisoned I'm blaming you all." I said as I poked my fork through one of the vegetables. I hesitated to put the disgusting thing in my mouth, but then it fell into my mouth because Bitch-Kasa decided to yell and it freaked me out making me drop the vegetable in my mouth and I started choking.

"Mikasa!! Why would you do that?? Go and do something!!" Mom screeched as she started to become frantic.

"Alright, alright. Hold still, Eren." She said as she started doing the Hiemlic Maneuver and the strange item popped from out of my throat. 

"I'm never eating vegetables again." I wheezed. 

"I won't let you." Mom said as she started petting my hair. 

"Now you owe me, Eren. I saved your life."

"B-But! Fine. What do you want?" I grumbled. 

"I want you to pay for our squad dinner that'll be held this Friday night."

"Mother! Do you really allow this!?" I complained.

"I have no problem with it."

"Better have money saved up." Mikasa said as she patted my back and headed upstairs. 

"You can have a brownie for lunch tomorrow, if that makes you feel any better. So head to bed and get some sleep." Mom urged me. 

"Alright. Night Mom and Dad." I called back as I head upstairs. I walked to my room and checked my piggy bank and saw I about 60 dollars in there. "Thank god! I'm not totally screwed." I sighed as I grabbed the nearest pair of pajamas and flopped on the bed. As soon as I hit the bed, it was night night for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simone fucks shit up for Eren and Levi and now Mikasa hates the future boyfriend. Fucking Simone!!! But I'm sooooooo sorry for not typing for like forever. I've just been busy because I just moved into a new house and that was a lot of fucking work so it'll take lots of time for me to work on these stories and stuff. But I promise to you that I will type as often as I can. Please don't hate senpai!! Don't forget to make sure I didn't fuck anything up and send me extremely positive comments! BAI!
> 
> ~CoolCat


	5. Eyebrows Enters The Stage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite hairy caterpillar wearing, Captain America looking, commander enters the stage!

**Hangi/Hange POV**

 

"Erwin. Erwin! EYEBROWS!" I shouted so I could wake up Erwin.

 

"Huh! What?!" He yelled.

 

"Time for you to wake up and get ready for school!" I yelled back.

 

"What are you my mom?" He grumbled.

 

"Oh shut up! I'm making Strawberry Frosted PopTarts!" I retorted.

 

"My favorite!" Was the last thing I heard him say, then I heard loud stomping from the stairs.

 

"You really wanted those PopTarts, didn't you?" I asked with a wide smirk on my face.

 

"I told you they were my favorite." He said with his mouth full of PopTart.

 

"I personally like Frosted Chocolate Chip!" I replied proudly.

 

"Yeah, cause you are an absolutely insane person."

 

"Well look at you, learning something new. Let me teach you something else. Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?"

 

"Well that's cool and all, but don't we have class to get to?" Erwin asked.

 

"Oh! Plus I was there yesterday and I saw our tiny ball of joy!" I squealed.

 

"You mean Levi?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Well let's go!" Erwin cheered as we headed out the front door of our apartment.

 

**~At Wall Maria High~**

 

**Levi POV**

 

'I'm starting to notice Eren is avoiding me all of a sudden.' I thought as I walked through Maria's big forest green double doors. 'I bet those things have tons of germs.' I thought while grabbing the extra hand sanitizer I had in my back pocket. 'Maybe I'll say something to the little brat, but maybe not until after class or lunch.' I thought, all while walking into Ms. Ral's classroom. "Good morning, Ms. Ral."

 

"Good morning, Levi. Take a seat because class is about to start in a couple minutes."

 

"Alright." I mumbled as I walked, then sat next to an empty chair. 'Eren, learn how to wake up on time, will-' My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. I looked up at the door and saw Eren. 'Ever since we became friends, I've always wondered whether or not if his tan is fake. Maybe I'll ask later, but then again I also want to know what he looks without a top on. Or pants. Sprawled in front of me, moaning my name, but those are thoughts for later.' I thought mischievously.

 

"Okay, class. Time to get started," Ms. Ral started as Eren sat in his seat. "I'm sad to say that you have a project." Moans and groans were heard throughout the classroom. "But..I'm allowing you guys to work with a partner...of my choosing." More moans and groans. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, they'll be with people you like." A few barely audible cheers were spread out in the class. "The list of partners and the assignment will be posted on the board outside of my classroom. Any questions? No? Good, now on with the rest of the class."

 

**~After Class~**

 

**3rd Person POV**

 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

 

"Okay. class. Gather up your things and exit the class-" Ms. Ral was interrupted by all the rushing students yelling and trampling her to get outside and see the partners' list. Levi walked out calmly up to the board and saw that he was paired with Eren. 'Cool.' He thought, but Eren was filled with dismay. 'How am I supposed to not acknowledge him completely if I have to work on a project with him?!' Eren thought as he looked over and over again at his pairing. Other people such as Simone and India were fine with their partners. "Guess we're partners, huh?" Levi said.

 

"EEK!" Eren squeaked as Levi tapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Are you okay? 'Cause the little brat I know wouldn't act like this."

 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. IthinkIhearMIkasacallingmebyeLevi!" He called out as he ran down the crowded hallway.

 

'Well, sheesh. Tough crowd. I guess I was right about the whole "Eren avoiding me thing." Once again time to speak to Hangi about my issues. Yay.' Levi thought as he continued his day.

 

**~Lunch~**

 

**3rd Person POV**

 

"Hello my little titans!" Hange cheered happily.

 

"Hey, Hangi." The table replied.

 

"I've got good news!"

 

"What's up?" Connie asked.

 

"A very good friend of mine will be joining us today."

 

"Who?" The table questioned eagerly.

 

"His name is Erwin Smith. Erwin!"

 

"Yeah?" A masculine voice replied. 'Oh my god! That voice sounds soo hot!' Armin mentally squealed.

 

"What no - Oh! Hello. The name's Erwin. Nice to meet you all."

 

**Armin POV**

 

‘This Erwin character, he’s … intriguing.’ I thought as I mentally scratched my chin. “Hello, Erwin! I’m Armin.” I said to the very attractive man in front of me.

 

“Hello, Armin. It’s nice to meet you. My legs are starting to ache from standing to long, may I sit next to you?” He asked politely. ‘He wants to sit next me! Have to say -’

 

“Of course you can.” I said cheerfully

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” ‘Nailed it!’ I thought as I mentally fist - bumped myself. ‘I’m hungry, let’s see what I got in my trusty dusty lunchbox.’ I thought as I opened my lunchbox. “Mmm let’s see. A  turkey sandwich, an orange, a CapriSun, a - wait where are my Oreos?!” I said as I looked at Sasha EATING OREOS! “Why’d you take my oreos?!” I screeched at her.

 

“I didn’t, I swear.” Sasha replied, hands raised up for defense.

 

“Sasha. We all know that your mom doesn’t pack you any junk food because they want you eating healthier food. Now where are my oreos?”

 

“Compelling argument there, Armin.” Erwin chuckled. ‘Did I feel something in my pants because that chuckle is arousing!’ I mentally squealed.

 

“Fine! Connie gave me some of his, now get off my back!” Sasha whimpered into Connie arms.

 

“Dude!” Connie warned.

 

“Sorry, but seriously who took my Oreos?” I asked, scanning the lunch table. I saw Eren speaking to Mikasa with black stains blanketing his lips and tongue. “So you took them?” I jeered at Eren.

 

“What?” Eren asked.

 

“You took my oreos, man!” I screeched at him.

 

“I’m not the only one! Mikasa took some too!” Eren retorted, hands up for defense.

 

“Snitch!” Mikasa cried. I looked closer at her face and saw the black specs as well. “Both of you owe me 2 bags of Oreos.” I mumbled as I began to pout.

 

“Alright, we promise, so stop pouting.” Eren sighed, coming in to give me a hug, which I accepted gladly.

 

“Thank god. The Hunger Games is over.” Levi said exasperated.

 

“Why do I feel empty all of a sudden?” Hange questioned, feeling herself up.

 

“Maybe the rest of the table stole your craziness.” Levi replied sarcastically.

 

“ *gasp* Really? Why would you guys do that??” Hange whimpered at the table.

 

“Uh..Hange, didn’t you want me to meet someone?” Erwin interrupted.

 

“Oh! Levi, don’t you remember Erwin?” Hange replied, snapping out of her sad state.

 

“Of course, I remember his huge eyebrow having ass.” Levi replied, small smirk on his face.

 

“Hey, Levi. How have you been after all these years?” Erwin responded with.

 

“Am I a hated relative or what? Talk to me like a teenager for once.” Levi deadpanned.

 

“Okay.. Sup’ Levi. How’s life?”

 

“Better, but take out the ‘sup’, otherwise life has been diddly-darn great. What about you, still dating Mike?”

 

“Nah. Didn’t work out, what about you? Finally got laid?” Erwin asked, a smirk plastered over his well sculpted face. 

 

"What is it with you and Hangi about sex life? Also no, not laid just yet."

 

"Just yet? So you have someone in mind?" Erwin asked, a bit surprised.

 

"Enough about me. You're the guest here. Sex life in mind, how have you been in that area, huh Erwin?" He replied, emphasizing on the 'win'.

 

"Well … uh … you see … that um-” Erwin replied, stuttering over his words. ‘Awww! He’s such a big ol’ cinnamon bun! He’s so hot though. He gives off this Captain America aura, too. He would make such a hot Captain America, too. In all that tight spandex, his muscles would be so clear.’ I mentally envisioned Erwin in a Captain America costume.

 

“-min, Armin, ARMIN!” Eren called out, making me shake out of my thoughts.

 

“Huh? What, yes Eren?” I asked dazed.

 

“You good, cause you kinda spaced out on me there?” Eren asked, tiny hints of concern shown in face.

 

“Y - yeah. I'm okay.” I answered, already knowing that I’m blushing.

 

“Whatcha staring at to make you blush so hard, huh?” Eren asked slyly.

 

“N - nothing. I’m looking at … the clock. Yes, the clock.” I replied hesitantly.

 

“Pfft. Yeah, a clock can totally make you blush. From the way you were sitting, seems like you were staring at Mr. Eyebrows over there, right?” Eren concluded.

 

“Don’t make fun of his eyebrows, they’re what make him handsome.” I chided at him.

 

“So I was right. List the other things that you like about Prince Charming over there.”  

 

“His deep chuckle, his flawless skin, his deep blue eyes, his perfect blonde hair, his calm commanding tone, his everything.” I mused.   

 

“Damn, you fell deep, Armin, way too deep.” Eren warned.

 

“I know.” I whimper, hiding my face in my hands. 

“First things first, is he gay?” Eren declared.

 

“Yes, I know because I overheard that his ex was Mike.” Armin stated.

 

“Really? Mr. Sniffer? Wow. Something I would like to forget.” Eren mumbled.

 

“Same, but that’s not the point in that. Do you think he would like me anyway?” I thought out loud as I made a sad expression. 

 

“Who wouldn't like you, Armin?? If not they’re probably a real douche.” Eren grumbled as he pushed onto his chest. 

 

“Thanks, but seriously we can't just step on the battlefield unarmed. We need a plan.” I mused. 

 

“I think I can help with that.” Mikasa spoke up. 

 

“Mikasa!” We cheered. 

 

“Yes, children, Momkasa is here.” Mikasa replied as she pressed us in between her boobs. 

 

“Ew!” Eren and I shrieked at the feeling of her boobs. “Sorry, Mikasa, but Eren and I prefer a rock hard chest, thank you very much.” I stated.

 

“Preach!” Eren called out.

 

“Alright. Alright, enough of the jokes. It’s time to get serious. What do we need a gameplan for?” Mikasa asked, commander mode engaged.

 

“Our blonde coconut has a crush on Mr. Eyebrows and we need to get WinMin sailing.” Eren stated.

 

“Alright. Think of every Shounen Ai or Yaoi anime you’ve ever seen and think of how the protagonist got the girl or boy.” Mikasa ordered.

 

“Aye, aye captain.” Eren and I saluted and became silent as we began to scan through our memories.

 

“I got one! No. 9!” Eren gathered.

 

“That’s a good one, but we need one with a modern based setting.” Mikasa replied.

 

“Love Stage?” Armin guessed.

 

“Armin, you aren’t a crossdressing model, but I did like that anime.” Mikasa mused.

 

“Why don’t we try our own tactics?” Eren suggested.

 

“I guess we could try that.” Mikasa accepted.

 

“Maybe I could confess to him like Simone?”

 

“I guess you could try that.” Eren mumbled. 

 

“Or you could give subtle hints?” Mikasa suggested.

 

“Or I could be myself?” Armin hinted at.

 

“Do that the end of all the shenanigans that we pull.” Eren answered.

 

“Why?” I asked simply.

 

“That’s a good idea, because after all the mess we pull you can show that you are level headed, open minded, reflective, adorable, and everything in between.” Mikasa replied.

  
"You can show the Armin we know and love!" Eren chirped, squeezing all of us into a hug.

 

"We have all of these ideas, but which one are we going -"

 

RING. RING. RING.

 

"Guess we'll have to talk about it later, huh?"

 

"Yeah. We'll text you later, Armin. See ya later." Eren called back as he ran to class.

 

"Bye, Armin."

 

"Bye, Mikasa." I called as I walked to class. 'I'm glad Eren and Mikasa are willing to help me, but I do wonder what Erwin and Mike's relationship was like. It's not really any of business, though. Guess I should just leave it alone for now.' I thought as I enter my 8th period class.

 

~Before Everyone Leaves~

 

** Levi POV **

 

'It was nice to know that Erwin is still breathing and able to function and whatever, like I'll ever admit it to him though. I really need to talk to Hange about this whole "Eren avoiding me" mess.' I thought as I strolled through the student parking lot in search of a particular non - binary piece of shit named Hangi. "Not this shit again. Hangi! Hange! Shitty Glasses  


End file.
